wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Locations of fixed devices
Forges and anvils are needed for most blacksmithing and engineering products. Most forges and anvils are found inside major towns and cities, but these can also sometimes be far out of your way, or right in your area. Outside of towns and cities, there are scattered forges and anvils in small flight point settlements and mob encampments. It can be unpredictable as to where one might find a forge – why Refuge Pointe and not Chillwind Camp? This list was started as a list of forges and anvils found in unexpected places. Mailboxes can usually also found in larger towns and cities, and also scattered at smaller sites. Many players use mailboxes as a way to send and receive items to and from other players and also from their alt or mule characters. Knowing where the nearest mailbox is can save a lot of hassle while out adventuring in the great wild yonder. Cooking requires a campfire or substitute (brazier, stove, cooking table, cauldron etc.). Players can conjure their own Basic Campfire using Flint and Tinder and Simple Wood but to carry these reagents can be a burden in overladen bags. Almost all major towns with inns have a fireplace or hearth inside the inn. City inns often do not have fires inside the inn building itself. Some cities provide readily available fires, such as the ubiquitous Dwarven Brazier in Ironforge, while others hide their fires and stoves. Knowing where a ready-made Cooking Fire or stove can be found can save money and bag space. Here is a list of forges, anvils, and mailboxes found throughout Azeroth. Cooking fires have been added for places where they are not easily found. __TOC__ Kalimdor ' Ashenvale ' * Mailbox - Astranaar * Mailbox - Splintertree Post ' Azshara ' * Cooking Fire - ' Azuremyst Isle ' * Cooking Fire - Odesyus' Landing * Forge, Anvil - Azure Watch ' The Barrens ' * Cooking Fire - next to Uzzek * Forge, Anvil - Ironzar's Imported Weaponry Shop, Ratchet * Forge, Anvil - Thorn Hill * Mailbox - outside Broken Keel Tavern, Ratchet * Stove - in Broken Keel Tavern, Ratchet ' Bloodmyst Isle ' * Cookpot - Blood Watch * Forge, Anvil - Blood Watch * Mailbox - Blood Watch ' Darkshore ' * Forge, Anvil - Auberdine * Mailbox - Inn, Auberdine ' Darnassus ' * Mailbox - Craftsmen's Terrace * Mailbox - next to Bank * Forge - Warrior's Terrace - next to AV battlemaster * (No anvil) * Cooking Fire - Craftsmen's Terrace - potbellied stove near cooking trainer, inside the house with a sign for cooking ' Desolace ' * Forge, Anvil - Nijel's Point * Forge, Anvil - Shadowprey Village ' Durotar ' * Forge, Anvil - Sen'jin Village ' Dustwallow Marsh ' * Anvil - Theramore (In the little building with the dark blue roof on the minimap, along the southwest wall) * Anvil - Brackenwall Village * Anvil, Campfire, Forge, Mailbox - Mudsprocket ' The Exodar ' * Cookpot - near Mumman, the cook * Mailbox - in front of bank * Mailbox - in front of auction house * Mailbox - outside main city in front of chapel * Mailbox - outside stables * Anvil, Forge - Trader's Tier in the Mining/Smithing trainer's section ' Feralas ' * Campfire - Opposite Inn, Feathermoon Stronghold * Campfire - The Forgotten Coast * Mailbox - Inn, Feathermoon Stronghold ' Mulgore ' * Mailbox - Bloodhoof Village * Forge & Anvil - Dwarven encampment * Forge & Anvil - outside of Venture Co. Mine ' Orgrimmar ' * Mailbox - Outside Bank, Valley of Strength * Mailbox - The Drag * Forge, Anvil - Valley of Honor * Forge, Anvil - Valley of Honor * Forge - Valley of Honor ' Stonetalon Mountains ' * Forge, Anvil - Sun Rock Retreat * Mailbox - Stonetalon Peak ' Tanaris ' * Cauldron - Dunemaul Compound * Forge, Anvil - Gadgetzan * Mailbox - Gadgetzan * Cooking Stove - Mining vendor's shack, Gadgetzan * Forge - Wastewander Camp near Lost Rigger entry ' Teldrassil ' * Mailbox - Dolanaar ' Thunder Bluff ' * Mailbox - Outside Bank, Lower Rise * Forge, Anvil - Lower Rise * Cooking Fire - Inside the meat vendor Kaga Mistrunner's tent, High Rise ' Winterspring ' * Forge, Anvil - Everlook * Campfire - Frostfire Hot Springs * Campfire - Gryphons by Everlook * Cooking Stove - Mining Vendor's Shack, Everlook * Mailbox - inn, Everlook Eastern Kingdoms ' Arathi Highlands ' * Forge, Anvil, Cookfire - Refuge Point * Forge, Anvil, Cookfire - Hammerfall ' Badlands ' * Forge, Anvil - Kargath * Forge - Valley of Fangs ' Blasted Lands ' * Forge, Anvil - Garrison Armory * Anvil - Nethergarde Keep * Mailbox - Nethergarde Keep ' Burning Steppes ' * Forge - (near some ogres in the middle) * Forge, Anvil - Pillar of Ash ' Dun Morogh ' * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Kharanos ' Duskwood ' * Anvil, Forge - Darkshire * Anvil - Forlorn Rowe, Raven Hill * Campfire - The Hushed Bank * Cozy Fire - Scarlet Raven Tavern, Darkshire * Mailbox - Darkshire ' Eastern Plaguelands ' * Campfire - Light's Hope Chapel * Mailbox - Light's Hope Chapel * Forge, Anvil - Light's Hope Chapel * Forge, Anvil - Tyr's Hand ' Elwynn Forest ' * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Goldshire * Cookfire - Inn basement, Goldshire ' Eversong Woods ' * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Fairbreeze Village ' Ghostlands ' * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Tranquillien (forge and anvil are next to the stairs north of inn) ' Hillsbrad ' * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Southshore (forge and anvil are behind little house north of inn) * Forge, Anvil - Hillsbrad Fields * Anvil - Dun Garok * Cooking Fire - Tarren Mill outside the inn, on the river side ' Hinterlands ' * Mailbox - Aerie Peak * Forge - Revantusk Village * Forge, Anvil - Aerie Peak (building halfway up hill) * Anvil - basement of Wildhammer Keep ' Ironforge ' * Mailbox, Forge - Tinker Town * Mailbox - outside Bank * Mailbox - Military Ward * Anvil, Forge - Great Forge, right next to the early blacksmithing trainers ' Loch Modan ' * Anvil - Thelsamar inside the inn * Forge - Thelsamar, near "Metalsmith" ' Redridge Mountains ' * Cozy fire - Lakeshire Inn, Lakeshire * Forge, Anvil - near Verner Osgood, Lakeshire * Mailbox - Lakeshire Inn, Lakeshire ' Searing Gorge ' * Forge - Thorium Point * Forge - ' Silvermoon City ' * Anvil - Engineer Trainer * Forge, Anvil - Farstriders' Square * Mailbox - The Royal Exchange * Mailbox - The Royal Exchange * Orb of Translocation - Sanctum of the Sun ' Silverpine Forest ' * Cooking Fire - North Tide's Run * Cooking Fire - Next to Lilly * Forge, Anvil, Fire - Pyrewood Village ' Stormwind City ' * Forge, Anvil - Dwarven District * Mailbox - outside Bank, Trade District * Mailbox - Old Town * Mailbox - The Park * Mailbox - Mage Quarter, The Blue Recluse * Warm Fire - Pig and Whistle Tavern, Old Town * Warm Fire - The Blue Recluse, Mage Quarter ' Stranglethorn Vale ' * Cooking Stove - "Sea Wolf" MacKinley's Shack, Booty Bay * Forge - * Forge, Anvil - Blacksmith Shop, Booty Bay * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Grom'gol Base Camp all near watch towers (not by inn/zeplin tower) * Mailbox - Outside 2nd level of Inn, Booty Bay * Mailbox - Outside Bank, Booty Bay ' Tirisfal Glades ' * Forge, Anvil - Brill (H) * Forge, Anvil - 63,59 ' Undercity ' * Mailbox - Trade Quarter * Forge, Anvil - Rogues' Quarter * Forge, Anvil - War Quarter * Orb of Translocation - outdoors of Arthas' throne room, but with the outer walls ' Western Plaguelands ' * Campfire - Chillwind Camp * Forge, Anvil - Hearthglen ' Westfall ' * Campfire - Sentinel Hill * Anvil - Saldean's Farm * Forge - Molsen Farm * Forge - Moonbrook (abandoned blacksmith shop) * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Sentinel Hill ' Wetlands ' * Mailbox, Forge, Anvil - Menethil Harbor * Anvil - Thandol Span Outland ' Blade's Edge ' * Mailbox - Sylvanaar * Mailbox - Toshley's Station * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Thunderlord Stronghold * Forge, Anvil - Ogri'la ' Hellfire Peninsula ' * Campfire - Longbeard's Camp * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Honor Hold ' Nagrand ' * Forge, Anvil - Burning Blade Ruins * Forge, Anvil - Garadar * Forge, Anvil - Telaar * Mailbox - Telaar ' Netherstorm ' * Forge, Anvil - Cosmowrench * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Area 52 * Mailbox - Stormspire * Stove - Cosmowrench * Stove - Stormspire cookpot ' Shattrath City ' * Forge, Anvil - Lower City * Fire - trade and professions area, Lower City, behind Viggz Shinesparked * Bonfire, Mailbox - near Nicole Bartlett's boarding house, Lower City * Bonfire, Mailbox - near the World's End Tavern, Lower City * Mailbox - Aldor Bank * Mailbox - Aldor Inn * Mailbox - Scryer Bank * Mailbox - Scryer Inn ' Terokkar Forest ' * Mailbox - Allerian Stronghold * Mailbox - Shattrath City ' Zangarmarsh ' * Campfire - Sporeggar * Campfire - Cenarion Refuge, east end over the bridge, near Lauranna Thar'well * Forge, Anvil - Cenarion Refuge, outside between the vendors * Mailbox - Cenarion Refuge, just outside of the inn * Forge, Anvil - Telredor, in main level southeast of the center * Mailbox - Telredor Instances, etc. ' Arathi Basin (Battleground) ' * Forge, Anvil - Blacksmith ' Deadmines (Instance) ' * Forge - Goblin Smelting Room * Anvil - Goblin Smelting Rooms ' Gnomeregan (Instance) ' * Mailbox - Clean Zone Category:Fixed Devices Category:Guides